


[FAN ART] Knightly Cuddles

by mooonwaffle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanart, Straddling, knight!mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: Yes, pun intended. This is also my first work of fanart so it's nowhere near perfect.Enjoy #Merdred fans!
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[FAN ART] Knightly Cuddles

_Here is a sneak peak for the latest chapter of Wrap Your Arms Around Me. This drawing is inspired by this scene. The chapter has yet to be published :)_ **BEWARE, IT MIGHT NOT MAKE COMPLETE SENSE OUT OF CONTEXT**

* * *

They sped through the halls until they  _ finally  _ reached Mordred’s room. Merlin barely had time to adjust to his surroundings before Mordred was on his bed, pulling him into his lap.

He obediently placed a knee on either side of him and sank down into him, cupping his face. Merlin pressed their lips together once again, blushing at the contact. It seemed no matter how many times they kissed, Merlin would never stop feeling embarrassed and flustered.

He didn’t know how much time had passed; getting familiar with each other’s mouths and tongues. But Mordred eventually discarded his scarf and pressed little kisses up and down his neck. Merlin held onto his shoulders, gripping them for support as the knight lustfully attacked his neck.

“M-Mordred-- agh, fuck,” he let out a loud whimper when Mordred hit a sweet spot just above his collar bone. He sucked at the sensitive skin, flicking his tongue over the spot until he pulled away and left a large bruise.

Mordred smirked smugly at his sudden outburst. “You really like receiving, hm?”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock and he nearly pulled away, his cheeks and ears turning a deep scarlet colour. He bit his lip nervously, suddenly very aware that he did indeed like receiving. “Sorry…” He mumbled sheepishly.

He felt him press a sweet kiss under his chin. “Oh, don’t be. You’re in luck because I like to give.” Mordred barely let himself finish his words before he sucked at Merlin’s skin again, leaving yet another mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for Wrap Your Arms Around Me (my merdred fic) [Check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739893/chapters/36598329)
> 
> Please let me know of any helpful tips! I want to improve my art (: I know it's not the best but I'm a newbie-artist!


End file.
